1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a multi-sensing touch panel and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is a type of user interface that is installed in front of a display of an electronic device such as a computer, a notebook or a portable media player (PMP) and inputs a particular command or data to the electronic device by sensing a touch point contacted by a finger or pen.
As demand for user convenience increases, demand for touch panels is increasing greatly. Touch panels are widely used in broadcasting, education, medical video images, photos, music, moving pictures, virtual reality games, business to business (B2B) type electronic commerce or business to consumer (B2C) type electronic commerce.
Touch panels may be classified into optical touch panels, electrostatic capacity touch panels, ultrasonic wave touch panels, resistivity film touch panels, and electromagnetic induction touch panels according to the principle of driving the touch panels and according to uses thereof. For example, optical touch panels or electrostatic capacity touch panels may be used in large-sized displays, and resistivity film touch panels may be used in small-sized displays.
A touch panel is generally a one-point touch input device that is used instead of a mouse. Recently, as necessity for multi-input has increased, the development of multi-input technology has been accelerated.